Te pintaría
by Masakaxa
Summary: Un regalito por San Valentin con un poquito de retraso. Sorrys


Una vez me dijiste que todos éramos buenos en algo.  
Tú lo eres escribiendo, Tai jugando al fútbol, Matt cantando, Kari con sus fotos... Si algo se me da bien a mí, eso es dibujar.

Si tuviera que dibujarte no lo haría sobre cualquier papel. Te capturaría sobre un lienzo.  
Las grandes obras de arte descansan sobre lienzos. Lo más importante que me ha dado la vida eres tú, así que tú serías mi obra maestra.

Dibujaría tu silueta sobre la tela en blanco, y te daría color con la pintura más pura que pudiera encontrar.

Lo primero que pintaría sería tu pelo. Le daría el dorado del sol, y no pondría sobre el ningún sombrero estúpido, a pesar de que sé que te encanta llevarlos. Tu pelo liso lo pintaría con un pincel delgado, para que el efecto fuera de movimiento. Lo pintaría de forma delicada, con la fuerza justa, sólo acariciando el lienzo con cada pasada. Lo haría con el mismo cuidado con que lo acaricio cuando despierto temprano y tú aun duermes.

Tienes el pelo suave. Demasiado, diría yo. Supongo que es por todos los potingues que pones en él. Nada extraño; apuesto cualquier cosa a que es un habito heredado de tu hermano. Al menos tú no desarrollas un instinto asesino cada vez que te lo tocan...

Me gusta tu pelo. Tan rubio, tan suave, tan mío. Tan revuelto por las mañanas cuando te levantas. Tan repeinado durante el día cuando trabajas. Y entonces llega la noche y por un motivo u otro se vuelve a revolver. Me encanta cuando el motivo soy yo. Y sé que a ti también. Cuando te abrazo con fuerza mientras te mueves en mi, no puedo evitar que en esos momentos al menos una de mis manos vaya a tu cabello. Sólo lo hago por que así puedo tenerte más cerca, hacer que escondas tu cara en mi cuello y sentir tu aliento en mi piel y tu respiración tan agitada como la mía.

Lo siguientes que pintaría serían tus ojos. Lo haría con un tono claro, como el azul del agua en calma, o como el del cielo despejado que se refleja en ella. Lo pintaría con el mismo azul como el que vi en ellos la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías. Te temblaba la voz, y parecías inseguro, pero los ojos te brillaban. Es el día de hoy que conservan ese brillo. Dices que es por mí, y entonces me sonrojo y sonrió tontamente como una chiquilla enamorada, igual que hice la primera vez.

Sí, pintaría tus ojos con el azul claro y al hacerlo pensaría en como se vuelven oscuros por la pasión. Sonreiría porque sé que sólo yo los he visto casi añiles por el deseo. Si otros viesen tu cuadro tus ojos serían claros, y el resto mi secreto.

Cuando hubiese acabado con tus ojos, trazaría tu nariz. Seria difícil porque es perfecta. Para hacerlo pensaría en todas esas veces cuando entras a la cocina y vas destapando los pucheros para ver que ha cocinado. Y entonces hueles el "aroma de mis platos" como tú dices, y me aseguras que soy un chef estupendo y que ya sólo con el olor puedes afirmar que la comida esta deliciosa. Nunca me lo creo demasiado, al fin y al cabo, eres un cocinero espantoso y la única manera que tienes de alimentarte es comer lo que cocino.

Con la nariz acabada pasaría a los labios. Los pintaría rojos. Los trazaría con el carmín para que fuera tan intenso como en nuestros besos. El pincel los acariciaría. Lo haría del mismo modo en que mis labios besan los tuyos. Caricias tiernas capaces de hablar más que mil palabras. Pintaría tus labios igual que cuando susurran en mi oído, igual que cuando me besan castamente en la mejilla, igual que cuando lo hacen con pasión en la intimidad. Dibujaría esos labios que me han enseñado a besar. Los mismos capaces de hacerme perder la cabeza, los que siempre me hacen pedir más. Esos labios que son el vehículo de tus palabras. Los que saben que decir en el momento justo. Los que ocultan esa lengua que me hace sonrojar con sólo pensar en las cosas que ha hecho en mi.

Después de tus labios, vendría el cuello. Sería del mismo tono pálido con el que cubriría tu rostro. Tienes un cuello esbelto, aunque a decir verdad, todo tú eres así. Su piel es sensible y se lo mucho que te gustan los besos en él, y lo que me gusta a mi dejar una marca allí, porque así si alguien la ve sabrá que eres mío. Aunque eso siempre trae, irremediablemente, tu marca en mi. No me importa, pero no lo necesito. Sé exactamente a quien pertenezco.

El mismo tono del cuello sería el de tu cuerpo. Lo pintaría desnudo porque para mí es tan bello, que taparlo sería casi una traición. Podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados porque conozco hasta su último rincón. Sé de los lugares más sensibles al placer, sé de los que te gustan y los que no. Conozco hasta su última marca, pero no me canso, ni de verlo, ni de tocarlo, ni de sentirlo.  
Tienes un cuerpo delgado, aunque tus brazos y tus piernas son fuertes. Apenas tienes vello en el pecho y el de tus extremidades es tan rubio que casi ni se ve.

Para pintar tu cuerpo no usaría un pincel. La pintura la esparciría con mis propias manos y trazaría cada uno de tus rincones con mis dedos de la misma forma en que lo hago con el cuerpo de carne y hueso.  
Es estúpido y lo sé, pero tendría celos del pincel si él te tocara. Porque tu cuerpo es mío, porque me pertenece. Porque es mi dueño.  
Sólo yo tengo derecho a acariciarlo, sólo yo a besarlo a adorarlo, a venerarlo. Mientras sigas dándome permiso, serás mío.

Con la punta de mis dedos delinearía tus músculos. Los de ese pecho sobre el que me gusta reposar mi cabeza mientras descansamos en nuestra cama. Ese pecho sobre el que oigo los latidos de tu corazón, al mismo al que desearía acariciar ahora en lugar del frío lienzo.

Tus brazos, delgados pero fuertes. Dibujaría los mismos brazos que me rodean posesivamente por la cintura, la mayoría de las veces sin darte siquiera cuenta. Los mismos que me abrazan y aquellos que terminan en dos manos igualmente pálidas. Tus manos que me han acariciado tantas veces. Las que son capaces de tranquilizarme con un toque, las que me abrasan en la piel cuando hacemos el amor. Dibujaría tus dedos delgados, finos como los de un pianista, aunque en realidad pertenecen a un escritor.

En el cuadro estarías de frente, así que no se vería tu espalda, pero no importa porque seguro que estaría arañada, y entonces si que moriría de vergüenza porque esas marcas me recordarían nuestros encuentros íntimos. La forma en que me aferro a ti cuando me tomas, como si fueses mi tabla de salvación. Porque después del molestar inicial llega el placer y entonces sólo acierto a agarrarme a ti con desespero mientras nos conduces a ambos a lo que los franceses llaman "la petit morte". Yo no sabía de eso. Me lo contaste tú y también me lo mostraste. Y cuando todo se acerca al final, lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme fuerte a tu espalda y sentir. Después, cuando llega la calma y veo lo que te he hecho, me disculpo avergonzado, pero tú me dices que no importa, que te gusta sentir lo que me haces, lo que provocas en mi. Que esos arañazos son un recuerdo más de nuestro encuentro. Y lo dices con tanto orgullo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo engreído que resultas a veces. Pero aun así te quiero.

Puede que no pueda dibujar tu espalda, pero si que puedo tus piernas. Son las piernas de un atleta, de quien tiene como deporte favorito el baloncesto. Las piernas que ocultas con pantalones largos porque te avergüenzas de ellas y dices que son flacuchas.  
Las piernas que acaban en ese par de pies. Siempre tienes los pies fríos; no se porque, pero es así.

Conozco muchas cosas de ti. Las que puedo capturar con la pintura y las que no pueden mostrarse con una imagen. Como ese carácter afable que tienes, y que me recuerda cuando éramos niños y peleábamos por Kari; tu nunca perdías tu sonrisa, y a mí eso me hacia perder aun más los nervios. Tu simpatía, que hace que tengas una mano especial con la gente, y que me hace envidiarte un poquito más. Tu infinita paciencia, de la cual he sido testigo y beneficiario muchas veces. Tu lealtad, unas de las cosas que más valoro. Tu inocencia, algo que no has perdido a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo vivido en el mundo digital. La importancia que das a la familia, a la amistad y al amor.   
Con tus padres divorciados y tu hermano separado de ti y sabes más de unidad familiar de lo yo he vivido nunca con unos padres demasiado ocupados con el trabajo y una hermana que se avergüenza en publico de mí.  
Con unos amigos comunes que son como una bendición (y a veces como una pesadilla) y con el amor que nos unió hace ya unos años y por el que volví a rezar, porque eres tanto en mi vida que ya no la concibo sin ti.


End file.
